


'Tis the Season

by honey__fever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As Lance would say, I had so much fun, Keith and Pidge are best friends, Like the bestest on friends, M/M, They're best friends for life, This is for the Klance Secret Santa thing on tumblr, for real, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey__fever/pseuds/honey__fever
Summary: The Paladins decide to get into the holiday spirit, and Keith has no idea what to get Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fishinglocks,
> 
> I'm so happy to have received you as my secret Santa. You were pretty open minded to things, and I liked that. It gave me a lot of room to experiment. 
> 
> I have to say, I did procrastinate a bit on this, but I'm proud of it. I hope you enjoy this as well.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~NNDRS MNDRS

"Pidge, what am I supposed to do? I have nothing to give Lance!"

"For the last time Keith, I know."

"What do guys like him even like?"

"I don't know. Packing tape? Beauty supplies? Sephora gift cards?"

Keith groaned, head cradled into his hands. Of course, of all the people he had trouble finding gifts for, it was Lance. They were celebrating Christmas tomorrow evening, meaning he had the remaining day to find something for the Blue Paladin. If he were being honest with him self, this was kind of Keith's fault. He had forgotten about the holiday party until Shiro had reminded him, and now he was stressed and crunched for time. He glanced back up at Pidge, who continued to tinker away at the device in her lap.

"You aren't very helpful," he grumbled.

She grinned up at him, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I wasn't trying to be. But if you want Helpful Pidge, you've gotta pay the fee."

There's a moment of silence where the two simply stared at each other, each of their faces void of emotion. The ghost of a smile played on the corners of Pidge's mouth, and Keith willed away his own grin. Eventually, Keith gave in, quiet chuckles breaking the silence as he playfully shoved Pidge's arm.

"Fine, I'll help stalk Coran again." Keith rolled his eyes at Pidge's cheer. "I still don't see why your so interested i his antics, though."

Pidge put on a mock pout before rolling her eyes. "I'm curious to what he does. He never tells us anything. But yes, as for your advice. Just get him something from your heart. You've been together for about three months now. You should know something."

Yeah, no. That was nowhere near the advice that he needed. Keith sighed and rose from his friend's bed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna go look for Hunk."

Pidge laughed and gave a cat-like smirk, calling after Keith as he walked through the door. "You still owe me, Kogane!"

 

\---

 

Finding Hunk was a difficult task, especially while he was avoiding Lance. The Cuban seemed to be everywhere he checked. Lance was snooping around in Hunk's room when Keith had peered inside. He had just entered the kitchen after Keith left. Lance was even messing in the zero gravity room when Keith walked past.

Eventually, though, Keith found Hunk in his hanger with Yellow. He greeted the other with a small wave, and Hunk invited him over to sit down. Keith quickly filled Hunk in on his predicament, the room being thrown into silence while he awaited advice. 

"Just give him anything," Hunk shrugged. "Lance isn't very picky. One year I gave him a bag of ranch Doritos and a cherry Pepsi. He was ecstatic."

Keith raised an eyebrow in disbelief, his expression soon settling into one of annoyance and worry. "Yeah, but I want to get him something meaningful. He deserves something for putting up with me. Problem is, I don't know how to do heartfelt. I never had the chance to learn."

Hunk purses his lips and placed a firm hand on Keith's shoulder, gave a reassuring squeeze, then stood up. "Just make something that means something to both you and Lance. It doesn't have to be extravagant. Something simple but sweet will work."

 "You make that sound easy." Keith tossed a small appreciative smile toward Hunk. "Thanks though. That was a lot more helpful than what Pidge told me." 

Hunk chuckled, "And what did Pidge tell you?"

"To follow my heart." Keith snorted. "Stupid, right? What does that even mean?"

A look of confusion crossed Hunk's face before he sighed. He looked tired kind of, but also slightly amused. Interesting. He had no idea from where the expression had derived from, but it wasn't a problem. It must have been Hunk thing, which wouldn't be abnormal. Everybody on the castle had a thing that they did, so it was safe to assume that this face was one of the many quirks apparent on the castle. 

Hunk scratched at his neck when he realized Keith was staring, and gave a dry sounding chuckle as he walked towards the hanger's exit. "Yeah, silly Pidge. Always saying the strangest things. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Good luck with Lance's present! I believe in you."

"Yeah. you too, Hunk." Keith waved until the metal doors slide close. Then he got up and headed towards another direction. He had some things to gather, and a certain someone that he wanted to see before tonight's events.

 

\---

 

Shiro, Allura, and Coran were in the training room, each donning a green and red hat with bells hanging off of them. Surrounding them were boxes of decorations: garland, stockings, and ornaments of all sorts reaching over the brims. Keith had no idea how they had managed to acquire so many decorations in the middle of a foreign galaxy, but he wasn't going to question it. 

Cheesy music blasted from the speakers in the deck -- what was this, Mariah Carey? Really? He definitely needed to speak to Pidge about the holiday playlist once he finds the time. Warms smiles greeted him, each one gracing a cheery face full of anticipation.

"Well, well, well," teased Shiro, "how's the gift-getting?"

Of course he already knew. Shiro never failed to know Keith's problems before he was actually informed, forever proving the theory that he was actually some omniscient being from the future (Thanks, Pidge). 

Keith scoffed, "Good, actually. I know exactly what I'm getting him."

That seemed to peak their interests. Allura raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And what are you getting Lance for Chrismum, Keith?"

Coran tsked. "It's Chrysler, Princess. Don't forget!"

"Actually, it's Christmas." Keith waited for the 'ohs' to past before continuing. "And, I decided to give Lance a box of things that remind me of him. There's this rock that reminds me of him, and a picture I had taken on a camera Pidge gave me. Just a bunch of sentimental memorabilia that I think he'll like."

Shiro grinned. "I didn't know you could be so considerate."

"And I didn't know you could be such a dick, but it looks like we're both surprised." Keith avoided a punch in the arm, laughing as he hid behind Allura. She and Coran chuckled and shared a look with one another.

Coran hummed, "I think Lance will love what you give him. Knowing him, a nice box of feel good junk will really boost his spirits!"

Allura nodded. "Though, I have another suggestion. That is, if you're willing to listen. The mice have been...investigating, and I think I know exactly what Lance will want from you."

Keith glanced over to Shiro with apprehension, who gave him a confused shrug."I'd say listen. Allura's good at this stuff."

He was right, of course. Allura had eyes and ears all over the castle. She was bound to know tons of things about the others, and even Keith himself. Any advice was welcome if it all came to benefit Lance in the end.

Hesitantly, Keith agreed. "Alright. I'm listening."

 

\---

 

Finally, the time had come. Everyone had been called to come to the common room with their gifts. Christmas lights sparkled in the corridors, flickering bright colors of reds and greens. Arrows made of leftover garland created a path to the room. Hell, even the floors were covered in pine needles somehow. Keith admired the work. The decorating crew had really gone all out on this. He would have to get some pictures later. 

His stomach lurched with each step he took, every chemical signal in his brain telling him to 'Turn Back'. And yet here he made it to the doorway of the common room, the contents in his stomach roiling around as he attempted to calm his frazzled nerves. He could do this. For Lance. This was for Lance and Lance only. With that mantra on repeat, he entered the room.

Stockings, wreaths, and lights hung from nearly every surface, covering the walls and lining the chairs and benches. Pine needles created a soft blanket that crunched quietly under his boots, their aroma wafting through the air and making the atmosphere even more festive. Christmas music even played in the background, the quiet tune of Jingle Bell Rock flowing into the hallway. There was no tree anywhere on the floor, but he didn't mind. The set-up was already magnificent. 

Pidge, Shiro, and Allura were already sitting in a circle on the floor, a plate of cookies being passed in between them. Keith immediately sat between Pidge and Shiro, setting down his gifts and intercepting the plate as it was being passed towards his brother. "Hey everyone," he greeted "Happy holidays."

 He was showered with a chorus of "Happy Holidays" and "Merry Christmas" before the room was shrouded back into silence. Small talk was apparent here and there. Shiro asked about everyone's day, Allura wondered aloud about human customs, Pidge grumbled about speaking to Lance over the music pick, and each one of them gave Keith reassurance in different ways. 

"Don't sweat it, man. This wouldn't be the worst gift that he's gotten." Pidge.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the efforts. You put a lot of thought into your gift, Keith. I'm proud." Shiro.

"Calm down, Keith. If anything, this will definitely make Lance fall in love with you even more. It's foolproof." Allura.

One by one, their comments slowly soothed over his anxiety and boosted his confidence. He smiled at the three of them, and they all grinned back. Keith fed off of iltheir energy, keeping himself in high spirits. His resolve didn't waver when Hunk entered, arms piled high with boxes. It didn't waver when Coran appeared, all smiles and sunshine, with extra Christmas hats for the remaining Paladins. It didn't waver when, finally, Lance entered in a blue Christmas sweater, presents in bags and a grin on his face. 

Keith took a moment to, truly appreciate Lance in this moment. A blue Santa hat was already perched atop his head, the ball at the end bobbing as he came to sit beside Keith. Lance's grin shone brightly in the dimly lit room, his blue eyes sparkling with the kind of excitement that Keith doesn't get to see very often. Around his eyes was with red and green glitter, accenting the little bit of eyeliner Lance had put on. The blue sweater fit well over his form, giving the implication that is was custom made for Lance and Lance only. He smelled of the scent that Keith had gotten so used to finding on him: wet sand from that beach down in Mexico that he loved to talk so fondly of, though now the smell of peppermint mixed with the usual aroma. Their fingers intertwined, the callouses of Keith's hand rubbing against the smooth terrain of Lance's palm, and Keith decided that he would be happy right where he was, with the love of his life illuminated under the colorful lights, a look of contentment falling over his features. But of course, all good things came to an end.

The gift exchange went rather smoothly. Pidge had modified everybody's lions, giving them the cloaking abilities that were originally only available to herself. For Coran, she added some more defenses to the castle, and for Allura, she made a holographic bracelet that linked with the paladins and their lions. Hunk had made the same bracelets for the paladins and Coran, also giving everyone a tin of pastries that he had been working on for the past few weeks. Shiro had made multiple buttons for everyone, adding a large sticker book to Keith's loot. Lance had knitted everybody an ugly sweater along with a matching hat and scarf set, which he forced everyone to put on, some hair accessories for each member of the team, and of course, another book of stickers for Keith.

Keith himself had given Allura a necklace, a purple pendant hanging from the chain to match the earrings she was constantly wearing. She had grinned at Keith, having Shiro fasten the necklace for her before reaching over the circle to hug Keith. For Shiro, he made a small photo book filled with pictures from Earth, before he'd gone missing on Kerberos mission. Shiro seemed to tear up at the gift, hugging Keith tightly as he murmured his gratitude. Hunk received more hair accessories, along with a cookbook Keith had found while rummaging in the storage compartment of the ship. He smiled and mumbled his thanks, putting the items behind his back. Pidge received an "Ask Me My Pronouns" shirt Keith found at some type of alien black market, along with some "Mythbusters" coupons he had made last minute. She laughed at the gifts and accepted them with open arms, her eyes sparkling with gratitude and mischief. Keith gave Coran a black shirt with the words "Vodka Uncle" in curly white letters. The whole group laughed at that -- it was a joke among the seven of them that never seemed ot get old.

And finally, Lance. Everybody grew silent as Keith turned to him, his hands trembling as he put the box between the two. Slowly, he took out five objects and placed them for everyone to see. He handed the note to Lance, who read it aloud the second it hit his hands.

"In this box is my heart in different pieces," Lance began, "all of which encompasses you." He pauses to glance up at Keith, who squeezes his hand in reassurance. After a moment, he continued. He pointed to the first object in the row. "This stone represents your beauty. It holds the sparkle of your eyes and the smoothness of your skin, bears the scent of the ocean at Varadero Beach as the breeze rolls of of it. It reminds me of the way your nose scrunches up, or how your laughter sounds after a long day. It reminds me of how you manage to be strong even in your weakest states, and how you always manage to support me at my worst. I thank you for that."

Lance swallows thickly before pointing to the next item. "This dagger reminds me of your temper, sharp and deliberate as you prove your worth over the stupidest things. It has experienced so much, yet its shine is never clouded by its victims, and Only seems to grow sharper with use."

The bracelet. "This I found back on Earth. Everything about it reminds me of you. The charms of the planets represent space itself, and how you have so much of it suffocating you. Of course, you still manage to be there for others, to outshine and outwit even when homesickness hits you hard."

By now there were tears sliding down Lance's cheeks, his voice thick with them as his hand touches the moon phases blanket. "This represents how....how you came into my life. And I know it wasn't exactly a positive thing at first," a laugh, "but it eventually came to be that way. My road was dark without you. I was lost, had no idea where I was going, and then you showed up. You gave me a reason to enjoy things again, even if we did start out kind of rocky. You're my moon, Lance."

He paused again, hand hovering over the last item; a book with a black cover and red and blue heart stickers covering the surface. Lance flipped the cover open, revealing the pictures from Keith's camera. "And this photo album documents our relationship together. Every smile, kiss, hug, cry, laugh, and private moment that I could capture is in this book. unfortunately, there isn't much to fill the pages, but I hope to make more memories with you to add to the book. I love you, Lance McClain. Please, never forget that."

Lance dropped the piece of paper, wiped his eyes, and stared at Keith. Everyone around them was silent. Keith bit his lip as Lance simply watched him, his anxiety flooding back. Had he done something wrong? Was this too much? Did he overwhelm Lance, make him uncomfortable. But all these doubts dissipated when Lance smiled -- no, not smiled --  _beamed_ at him. Then Lance jumped him, pulling Keith into a bone-crushing hug as he cried once more, mumbling "thank you" and "I love you" under his breath. Keith didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the other, rubbing small circles into his back. Everybody else grinned at Keith, their expressions full of pride. Soon Lance pulled back, wiping under his eyes again before complaining, "You ruined my Christmas makeup, you ass." Then in a softer tone, "I love you."

Everyone laughed, though Keith laughed the hardest. He laughed and he laughed, tears forming at his eyes as he shook his head, eventually calming down enough to place a peck at the corner of Lance's mouth. "I love you, too. Unfortunately, I have one last thing I'd like to show you at the observation deck." Silently, the two stood up with their gifts, thanking the others and saying their goodnights before departing from the group. They traveled hand-in-hand down the corridors, Lance's sniffling filling the silence. They arrived shortly after, the scene having already been set up. 

A pad of blankets lay in the middle of the floor, surrounded by pillows. Lance tossed Keith a curious glance. "A camp out?"

Keith didn't respond. Instead, he tugged Lance towards the edge of the blankets, took his gifts, and set them down. Then he reached under a nearby pillow for a small black box he had, proceeding to kneel on one knee. Lance's hands shot up to cover his mouth, the tears already starting to form, which was all the encouragement that Keith needed to continue.

"Lance, I'm assuring you that this isn't what you think it is. I'm not marrying you...yet. Instead, I got us something different." He tugged at Lance's pants, and the taller boy sat down, hands wiping at the tears that had started to fall yet again. Then Keith removed the boxes lid, revealing two metal bands, one with blue swirls and the other with red. Both had a small purple stone set in the middle. "These are promise rings. I, Keith Kogane, am devoting myself to you in this form. I am saying that I love you, and desire to continue this relationship with you. I will stand by you no matter what, will protect you at all costs, and if we make it out of this crazy adventure alive, I want to become engaged to you. But not now. Do you accept my offer?"

Lance nodded wordlessly, holding out his left hand. Keith slid the band with the red swirls around Lance's ring finger. In turn, Lance slid the remaining ring around Keith's.

The two sat there in the silence, eventually moving to lay down under the holographic stars, cuddling together under the moon blanket Keith had given Lance. After some time, Lance spoke.

"So, you did brought me here just so you could pre-propose to me under the stars? Because that's literally a dream com true."

Keith sighed, "Yeah. I had gotten the idea from Allura, actually. She had the rings and everything already set up. I think she has some weird sixth sense that we don't know about."

Lance groaned in response. "Oh, tell me about it. The other day, I had broken one of her mugs, and she confronted me about it not even five minutes later. I confessed, of course. My life was on a line." The two of them laughed at that, staring into each other's eyes as their chortles gave away to silence once more. Then Lance's soft voice intruded, so full of emotion that Keith couldn't even be upset. "You meant all of that, right?"

"Of course I did."

"Every last word?"

"Every last word."

Nothing. Then, "Keith?"

"...Lance?"

"I love you. So much. Don't forget that, okay?"

Keith chuckled. "I love you, too, more than you'll ever know."

Lance smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"It might as well be."

And as the two of them laughed under the stars, tossing about living banter and reveling in their own universe, Keith could happily admit that there is no place he would rather be than by Lance's side.


End file.
